Unsecrets
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: Sequel to The Kissing Game. Spoilers for Hydro. Clois.


**Title:** Unsecrets

**Author:** Edel

**Disclaimer:** Pssha. No way do I own em!

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** _Hydro_

**Summary:** This is a sequel to my fic _The Kissing Game_. I strongly advise that you read that first.

* * *

She snatched her hands from his. Speechless, she rose from the couch. He made to break the silence, but she held out a hand.

"I don't know what to say," she murmured. Lois spun around to face Clark. "I guess I always knew you were…different. But then again, who isn't in this town?" She paused. "Guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore." Clark let out a brief chuckle.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in," he began as he stood and slowly approached Lois. He sighed as she skirted away from him.

"You're right. It is. I just…can I just have some time alone?" she asked pleadingly. He nodded in defeat as she left the loft.

* * *

Lois didn't know how long she drove for. Flashes of the one-sided conversation Clark had with her earlier kept distracting her and so she pulled into a diner on the side of the road. Sliding into a booth, she ordered a black coffee from the waitress.

She ran her hands through her cascading tresses, mimicking what Clark had done earlier. She scoffed. Of all the secrets she expected Clark to be keeping, being from another planet and possessing amazing skills was _not_ one of them. She didn't know what to think.

Who else knew? she wondered. Would he have told her otherwise if she hadn't asked him to be really honest with her? God, how stupid could she have been not to notice it, she was supposed to be a reporter! He's probably been saving her hide from day one.

"Thanks," she smiled as the waitress presented her with her coffee. The waitress, Betty, according to her nametag, nodded.

"If you don't me saying darlin', you look lost in love."

"Lost in love?" Lois scoffed. She hesitated. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Betty nodded to the empty booth beside her and Lois nodded, glancing around the nearly empty diner.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lois glanced back at the older woman. "Sometimes, it helps to have an outsider's point of view." Lois remained silent for a few moments.

"I…I don't know how to really explain it," she started. She moved closer to the table. "I've just been told a huge…secret by a friend, and…I don't know where that leaves us now." Betty pressed her lips together and leaned back against the booth.

"Well, this friend…I presume it's a male friend?" When Lois nodded, she continued. "Does it change the way you feel about them?"

"Yeah. I um…I see him in a whole new light. A light that makes sense now." She chuckled. "He said before that I wasn't able to figure out." Betty smiled.

"Well darlin', I guess the only question now is if that change is for the better or worse?" Betty stood and patted Lois on the shoulder. "I better get back to work." When Lois started digging about in her pockets for money, she shook her head. "No, this one's on me." Lois smiled gratefully.

As the waitress walked away, Lois thought about what she said. Clark's revelation _did_ make her see him in a whole new light…it opened a door which she thought never existed before. No, scratch that, she _knew_ deep down that it existed, but she was unwilling to admit it. She thought that the chemistry she felt was one-sided. Now…she knew differently.

* * *

It was much later when Clark blinked his eyes open and lifted his head from his pillow. He thought he heard something…he froze as his bedroom door creaked open.

He immediately feigned sleep. He heard a muttered curse as someone nearly tripped over something on the floor. The sound of clothing being removed made Clark's ears perk up. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. The bed dipped as someone joined him in it. There was a sharp intake of breath as the duvet above him was ripped away. He turned around to see Lois kneeling on the bed. She seemed surprised that he wasn't asleep.

"Sensitive hearing, remember?" he said with a feeble grin.

"Right," she whispered in the dark room, dragging the word out. For a moment, silence hung in the air. "Look, I'm sorry I stormed out like that," she said, drawing her legs into a more comfortable position. She found his hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"I realise that it was a big deal, you telling me. And with me leaving like that…it obviously didn't ease your fears." Clark nodded, waiting for her to continue. She drew in a breath. "But I just want you to know…I accept all of you. I…love all of you." His eyes darted up to meet her gaze. He gaped at her. "Yeah, you might think, isn't this a little sudden, but the truth is…I think I always loved you. I just didn't let you in…until tonight. Now I know-I hope that I can trust you with my heart." When he didn't answer, she pulled her hand away.

"God, that sounded so-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as his lips found hers in a loving kiss. He groaned as they broke apart and she lowered her body onto the bed beside his and rested her head on his chest.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. I'm after a long drive and I'm wiped..." Her voice softened as sleep began to take over. He glanced down at her after a few minutes when he heard her breathing even out.

"I love you," he whispered, the revelation hitting him like a ton of bricks. However, he was not expecting a reply, and chuckled when she raised her head to gaze into his eyes.

"Well, of course you do! How could you not?"

* * *

End.


End file.
